


A Touch Too Much

by nerav



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Beit Family Enjoy Festa, Don't worry Pierre is safe, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: Kyoji and Minori spend a moment alone for once.





	A Touch Too Much

After weeks of intensive training for their next big event, it was only fair that the idols of 315 Productions were given a break. With a generous stipend from their favorite producer, the idols were free to spend the day to their leisure. Some took the opportunity to visit friends and family, or sleep (as Kei did, to the shock of no one), while others—the stubborn sort like Kaoru, who upon Teru’s request to actually relax, promptly slammed the door at his face—continued to work at their usual pace.

Kyoji didn’t need to make such a decision. Beit was family, and wherever Pierre and Minori went, he followed without hesitation. Or more specifically, he allowed Pierre to drag him and Minori to wherever his heart desired without resistance.

On a bright summer day, it was no surprise that the young lad would visit the amusement park; although he had seen it plenty of times already, this time, he would visit not as an attraction, but as a guest. With his ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ linked in his arms, Pierre practically skipped between each ride with glee, eager to share his enjoyment with his companions. Kyoji, however, was never the energetic sort and lost his breath a number of times trying to keep up with him. Even so, he ensured Pierre wouldn’t read any fret or exhaustion from his face.

It helped that Minori was by his side. Minori carefully watched him with a gentle gaze the entire time. When Kyoji gasped for air, he quickly dug through his purse for a water bottle. Whenever the staff asked for tickets and Kyoji fumbled his words, Minori gave a comforting squeeze of the hand. Each gesture was small, subtle even, and yet it always left Kyoji’s heart fluttering and his cheeks flushing.

As night fell, Pierre eventually passed out in their arms. With a collective nod, the two let him rest in their hotel room and spent the rest of the evening for themselves. As much as they enjoyed Pierre’s company, there were certain activities that should be left entirely to adults. Kyoji rarely drank, but tonight, he felt it was a special occasion and invited Minori to the closest bar.

It was Minori, however, who took the most advantage of the situation. Without any fear of negatively influencing Pierre, he hammered himself to oblivion, all while gossiping to Kyoji completely uncensored. Though he was slender and still bore a young face despite his age, Minori’s alcohol tolerance withstood the rest of the patrons. The bartender was nearly speechless whenever he asked for another round.

As hours flew by, Kyoji quickly lost count of how many pints Minori consumed. It was only when Minori’s pale skin colored green that Kyoji finally mustered the courage to stop him. Leaving the tab behind without a word, he carefully ushered Minori out of the building before he could puke his guts over the table.

When they stepped outside, Kyoji immediately felt the frigid breeze tickle his skin. If a few drinks left his blood so cold, he imagined Minori must be a human popsickle at this point. With a sigh, he unzipped his coat and flung it over Minori’s shoulders. His drunken partner clung onto it clumsily, nestling his rosy cheeks against the furry rim. Grasping his shoulders, Kyoji guided Minori’s stumbling feet down the street as they headed back to their hotel room.

Just as they turned the corner, Minori tripped and fell onto Kyoji’s chest. Thankfully, Kyoji quickly pulled him up before they both collapsed to the floor.

“Are you alright, Minori- _san_?” Kyoji murmured, ignoring the ache on his ribcage. He steadied Minori’s position and re-adjusted his coat.

“Ah,” Minori said, his lips curling into a trembling, yet still beautiful smile. “I’m so sorry, Kyoji….”

“It’s alright. Just… be careful, okay?”

“I’ve just never felt so wasted in a long while.” He chuckled, almost hiccupping as he did. “I thought my endurance lasted a little longer than that.”

Stomaching back the horrific image of Minori withstanding near-death alcohol poisoning, Kyoji held his breath and shook his head. “Don’t push yourself, Minori- _san_. Take it slowly….”

Minori’s cheeks tinted an extra shade of red. “You’re so sweet, Kyoji.”

With nothing further being said, Kyoji continued walking him toward their destination. This time, however, he felt something was further off about Minori, but he couldn’t exactly put his finger on it. Minori’s breathing was heavier, though Kyoji surmised it was due to the cold weather. His cheeks remained darkly tinted from the result of his fall, but he didn’t look hurt. There were also moments where Minori would suddenly stop to catch his breath, kneeling to the floor and letting his sweater fall off his shoulder.

After the fifth time this happened, Kyoji felt it was prudent to finally ask again. “Are you sure you’re alright, Minori- _san_? We can stop for a bit if you want….”

“I’m fine, really,” Minori said, though his following pant proved contrary to his words.

“You don’t look good at all.”

He smiled. “Just a flower looking for some watering, I suppose.”

“Water?” Kyoji blinked. “I can buy you some water if you want.”

To his surprise, Minori merely laughed in the same coquettish manner from before over his genuine offer. “You’re just so cute, Kyoji.”

“Did I… say something wrong?”

Minori paused. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, before opening them again with an almost distant gaze. His irises were dilated and clouded.

“I’ll be blunt,” he whispered, “I’m horny as fuck right now.”

As soon as he heard that, Kyoji froze and widened his eyes. Soon he no longer heard the traffic behind him; every sound was muffled by his thundering heartbeat. “W-What?” he stammered, hoping he misheard him somehow.

“Kyoji,” Minori said, his voice husky and dry. “I just… really want to suck your dick right now.”

“M-Minori- _san_ ….” Now it was Kyoji’s turn to color scarlet. His mind ran a mile a minute as he struggled to respond to such a crude statement. “You’re just drunk right now. L-Let’s just head back to the room, okay? We can, uh, do something about that later… Somewhere private.”

“Kyoji,” Minori cooed. He cupped Kyoji’s cheeks and tried to maintain a loving eye contact as best as he could muster while drunk. “Let’s just do it right now. It’ll be fun.”

“I….” He felt his words lodged in his throat. “N-No, we can’t… We really shouldn’t… Especially out here.”

“It just turns me on thinking about it, actually.”

“R-Really?”

“Ah,” he moaned, nearly hugging himself as he shivered in ecstasy from his fantasy. “Doing something so nasty, out in the open, with the fear someone might find us… it just gets my blood pumping. And besides,” he laughed, “we shouldn’t disturb our little Pierre’s sleep.”

Kyoji averted his gaze from Minori’s flushed face. He contemplated; he couldn’t deny that he certainly felt _something_ watching Minori the whole time that would have motivated him to accept his offer. And it was true that despite being lovers, they rarely had a moment to show their affection through physical means, with both their work and Pierre interfering at every opportunity.

But he couldn’t. And he shouldn’t. His father and brothers would have called him a degenerate if they found out he did something so foul. Lord knows what the other idols would say if they caught them like this either. Or the producer for that matter. It was obvious that he should decline.

His trembling pupils shifted back to Minori. As soon as he saw his face, full of passion and excitement, he held his breath. How could he say no to that pleading face? How could he pretend he felt nothing, ignoring the tightness of his own pants from the mere thought of such an avid request? How could he deny his desire for Minori, period?

With a small, nervous smile, he nodded meekly. As soon as he gave his consent, Minori’s face brightened. He reached up and embraced his lover, pecking him on the cheek. Kyoji could smell his breath still reeking from the booze, but instead of turning him off, he only felt more aroused.

“W-Wha—” Kyoji swallowed hard. “—what should I do…?”

Minori giggled. “Just stand against that wall in that alleyway and look handsome as always. This time, I’ll guide you.”

Kyoji obeyed without question. He pressed himself against the wall, letting the shadows of the nearby buildings obscure them as best as possible. As he tried to regulate his breathing, Minori knelt to the floor and rested his hands over Kyoji’s thighs. He faced straight at Kyoji’s crotch and grinned without a care for how humiliating they both looked.

Rather than go straight in, however, Minori took his time to settle his lover. He rubbed his hands against his jeans, massaging the area around his crotch and trickling his fingers underneath Kyoji’s dress shirt. Kyoji shuddered from the cold caress of his stomach, feeling his skin goosebumping as those same fingers roamed around his body.

It took merely a few minutes of rigorous touching before Kyoji’s arousal now tented under his fly. Once Minori saw the progress of his efforts, he quickly unbuckled Kyoji’s belt, unzipped his fly, and pulled out his erect cock. Kyoji gasped when Minori’s slender fingertips wrapped around his veins, feeling his hot breath tickling them.

Minori giggled feverishly at the sight. He pressed a finger at the tip. “You’re already so hard, Kyoji….”

Kyoji merely flushed.

Minori took a moment to collect his anticipation, holding his breath as he eyed Kyoji’s entire body with wanton desire. After what felt like an eternity, Minori pressed his lips against the tip. The simple touch sent shockwaves across Kyoji’s body. Sensing his tenseness, Minori repeated the action again at a different spot, then again, all while gradually increasing speed and firmness. Soon, he peppered the entire length with moist kisses.

Kyoji’s body began to tremble and he did his best to keep himself against the wall. It was just so difficult when he was still outside in the cold, without a coat, and he struggled to suppress his moans all the while. Even more so when Minori simultaneously stroked his shaft. When he felt Minori’s tongue flick against his skin, he couldn’t hold back any further.

Minori licked around his cock, moving his head around to explore every inch of it until it was coated with saliva. He tongued over the veins, and dug it against his urethra when he finished at the tip. Kyoji was fully hard now, and he looked ready to come any second. Minori relished over his vulnerability and rewarded him with a blowjob.

As soon as he penetrated through Minori’s moist lips, Kyoji threw his head back with a groan. It took every fiber of his being to resist buckling his hips as Minori sucked him. No longer resting against the wall, he lowered himself over Minori and brushed a hand gently between strands of silky hair. Doing so accidentally loosened his headband, letting his hair fall to his shoulders and draping over his turtleneck.

Minori’s hair flew freely as he pushed Kyoji’s cock in and out, rapidly increasing speed with each second. Every so often, his tongue would shove through as well, and he would lick the underside of his cock. While one hand held against Kyoji’s hip to manipulate his thrusts, his other moved away from his thigh and reached for lower grounds; his own, more specifically.

Keeping Kyoji’s cock still in place, Minori took the opportunity to caress his own erection, bulging from his pants. Kyoji wished he could stroke him, to make him feel as good he was making him feel, or at the very least allow Minori a moment to undress so he could masturbate freely. But regrettably, his mind was so fuzzy with lust, and he barely had any strength to keep himself up. Thankfully, Minori looked more pleased than uncomfortable as he worked on both ends with equal enthusiasm. The sight of his reddened, swollen cheeks and wincing eyes only aroused Kyoji further.

After what felt like an eternity, Kyoji felt himself slipping. He writhed his body, moaning out his lover’s name as he finally released himself inside Minori’s mouth. To his astonishment, Minori continued to suck even after he ejaculated, drinking up whatever fluids coated his tongue. Only once he was fully done did Minori finally pull his cock out. With a satisfied hum, he swallowed his come with one gulp.

“Minori- _san_ ,” Kyoji panted.

“Kyoji,” Minori murmured with each syllable dripping with desire. He rested both his hands over his erection and finally finished the job, dirtying his clothes with his own ejaculate without remorse.

They both held their positions and regulated their breathing. It took an extra two minutes before Kyoji realized that he was still exposed and carefully tucked himself back in. It was a miracle no one passed by and witnessed their debauchery.

Once Minori regained his strength, he rose to his feet and fixed his attire, putting his hair back into a ponytail. Clutching Kyoji’s coat tightly, he moved in between Kyoji’s arms and kissed him fervently. Kyoji clumsily returned the gesture.

“Thank you, Kyoji,” he said. “Let’s go drinking again some time.”

Kyoji could only gulp in agreement.


End file.
